Episode 310.d Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 4)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Gil's Factory Gates) (A large crowd is gathered, including reporters and a band.) Goby: Hey, Mom, we're on TV! Hi, everybody in Marble Falls! Hi, Billy! Hi, Maggie! Hi, Fishface! How do I look? Local Reporter Lobster: You guys ready? Cameraman Crab: Yeah, you're on. Local Reporter Lobster: Well, this is it folks. This is the big day, the historic day on which Gil Gordon has promised to open his gates and shower gifts on the five lucky winners. From all over the globe, people have gathered here waiting for the hour to stirke, waiting to catch a glimpse of that legendary magician Mr. Gil Gordon. Mr. Shaskan: Hi, friends. Sam Shaskan here. The next time you're in Miles City, Montana, don't forget to visit Shaskan's AutoMart . . . Oona: Cut it out, Dad; for heaven's sake, this is my show! Hi, Cornelia sweetie, I've still got it. And how's this for a stretch? (Oona stretches her gum down and lets go.) Deema: I want to go in first before anybody else. Mr. Wahler: Anything you say, sweetheart. (Mrs. Gordon takes food away from Tobias.) Mrs. Gordon: Save some room for later, Tobias liebling. Nonny: Grandpa? Mr. Langoustine: Mmm? Nonny: I don't believe it. We did itl we're actually going in. Mr. Langoustine: We're going to see the greatest of them all: Mr. Gil Gordon! (The clock strikes ten. Gil Gordon emerges; the crowd cheers until they see he is limping with a cane. At the end of the red carpet, he sticks the cane in the stones and performs an acrobatic somersault. The crowd applauds.) Gil: Thank you. Thank you. Welcome, my friends. Welcome to my chocolate factory. (to the ticket holders) Would you come forward please? Mr. Wahler: Deema first! Get back, you! Come on, Deema sweetheart! (Mr. Grumpfish gives the thumbs up to Nonny.) Nonny: That's Mr. Grumpfish! That's the one I've told you about! Gil: Welcome. It's nice to have you here. I'm so glad you could come. This is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will. And now would you please show me your Golden Tickets. Deema: I'm Deema Wahler. Gil: My dear Deema, what a pleasure. And how pretty you look in that lovely mink coat. Deema: I've got three others at home. Gil: And Mr. Wahler, overjoyed to see you, sir. Would you just step over there for a minute. Tobias: Tobias Gordon. Gil: Tobias, my dear boy, how good to see you--and in such fine shape. And this must be the radiant Mrs. Gordon. Just over there, dear lady. Oona: Oona Shaskan. Gil: Darling child, welcome to Gil's. Oona: What kind of gum you got here? Gil: Charming, charming! Mr. Shaskan: Sam Shaskan here, Gil. Gil: My dear sir, what a genuine pleasure. Mr. Shaskan: If ever you need anything in the automotive line, just call on Sam S, phone number's on the card. With Sam S, it's a guarantee. Goby: I'm Goby Imani. Gil: Goby . . . Goby: Wham! (Goby pulls his gun.) Goby: You're dead! Gil: Wonderful to meet you, Goby. And Mrs. Imani, how do you do? What an adorable little boy you have. Mrs. Imani: Thank you. Gil: Just over there. Nonny: Nonny Pirruccello. Gil: Well, well, Nonny Pirruccello, I read all about you in the papers. I'm so happy for you. And who is this gentleman? Nonny: My grandfather, Grandpa Langoustine. Gil: Delighted to meet you, sir. Overjoyed, enraptured, entranced; are we ready? Yes! Good! In we go! (They all enter the factory.) (Scene: Entrance Hallway) Gil: Now: hats, coats, galoshes, over here. But hurry please, we have so much time and so little to see. Wait a minute! Strike that. Reverse it. Thank you. Oona: When do I get my chocolate? Mr. Shaskan: First take off your coat, Oona. Goby: Boy, what weird looking coat hangers. (The hand coat hangers grab the clothes; the group gasps and screams, startled.) Gil: Little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous. Don't be alarmed. And as soon as your outer vestments are in hand, we'll begin. Now. Will the children kindly step up here. (Gil pulls back a curtain to reveal a contract. Mr. Shaskan mutters, reading. Mr. Wahler mutters through his teeth, reading.) Mr. Wahler: Floods, fire, frost, or frippery? Goby: Accidents? What kind of accidents? Mr. Shaskan . . . Labor unions? . . . (Mr. Shaskan returns to muttering.) Mrs. Imani: I didn't know we had to sign anything for this tour. Mr. Shaskan: . . . in trying to determine . . . Oona: I can't see what it says in the bottom. Gil: Oona? You first. Sign here. Mr. Shaskan: Hold it! Lemme through here, you kids. Oona, baby, don't you sign anything there. What's this all about? Gil: Standard form of contract. Mr. Shaskan: Don't talk to me about contracts, Gil; I use 'em myself. They're strictly for suckers. Gil: Yes, but you wouldn't begrudge me a little protection. A drop. Mr. Shaskan: I don't sign anything without my lawyer. Mr. Shaskan: My Deema don't sign anything either. Gil: Then she don't go in. I'm sorry, rules of the house. Deema: I want to go in. Don't you dare stop me. Mr. Wahler: I'm only trying to help you, sweetheart. Deema: (to Oona) Gimme that pen. (to Mr. Wahler) You're always making things difficult. Gil: Nicely handled, Deema. She's a girl who knows where she's going. Oona . . .? Mr. Shaskan: Wait a minute, what's all that small print there at the bottom? Gil: Oh, if you have any problems, dial information, thank you for calling. Goby? Tobias? Mr. Shaskan: Oona. Oona! Mrs. Imani: I assume there's an accident indemnity clause. Gil: Never between friends. Goby: Saw this in a movie once. Guy signed his wife's insurance policy. Then he bumped her off. Gil: Clever. Nonny: What about me, Grandpa? Mr. Langoustine: Sign away, Nonny; we got nothing to lose. Deema: Let's go in; come on! Gil: Patience, patience, little dear. Everything has to be in order. Everyone's signed? Yes. Good. On we go! (Gil opens a lock.) Gil: Ninety-nine . . . forty-four . . . one hundred percent pure. (He pushes open the door.) Gil: Just through the other door please. (Scene: Dead End Hallway) (They rush in; chaos ensues.) Mr. Wahler: Uh, Gil, there's some mistake here . . . Goby: There is no other door. Deema: There's no way out! Gil: Well I know there's a door here someplace. (Mrs. Gordon screams.) Mr. Shaskan: I don't like this, Gil; I don't like it at all! Mr. Wahler: Is this a trick or something, Gil? Mrs. Gordon: Help! Gil, help! I'm getting squashed! Save me! Gil: Is it my soul that calls upon my name? Deema: Let me out or I'll scream! Mrs. Imani: Somebody's touching me. Mr. Wahler: Now look here, Gil . . . Gil: Excuse me, question time will come at the end of the session. We must press on. Come along . . . come along . . . Ah, here we are. Mr. Shaskan: Oh, don't be a darn fool, Gil; that's the way we came in. Gil: It is? Are you sure? Mr. Wahler: We've just come through there. Gil: Huh. How do you like that? (Gil leans against the door; it opens.) Crowd: Oh! Aw! Oona: It's all different . . . Gil: There we are . . . Mr. Wahler: What is this, Gil? Some kind of fun house? Gil: Why, having fun? Mrs. Imani: I've had enough. I'm not going in there. Mr. Shaskan: Come on, Oona, we're getting out of here. Gil: Oh, you can't get out backwards. You've gotta go forwards to go back. Better press on. (Scene: Skewed Perspective Room) (Gil walks down the hall which gets shorter as it goes on.) Nonny: Hey, the room is getting smaller! Mrs. Imani: No, it's not; he's getting bigger. Mr. Wahler: He's at it again. Goby: Where's the chocolate? Mr. Shaskan: I doubt if there is any. Mr. Wahler: I doubt if any of us will get out of here alive. Gil: Oh, you should never, never doubt what nobody is sure about. Mrs. Gordon: You're not squeezing me through that tiny door. Mr. Wahler: You're off your bleeding nut, Gil. No one can get through there. Gil: My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire Gil Factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities. And some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything you will see is eatible. Edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything. Tobias: Let me in, I'm starving! Gil: Now, don't get overexcited! Don't lose your head, Tobias! We wouldn't want anyone to lose that! Yet. Now, the combination . . . This is a musical lock. (Gil plays the opening to Mozart's "Marriage of Figaro.") Mrs. Imani: Rachmaninoff. Gil: Ladies and gentlemen . . . boys and girls . . . (Scene: The Chocolate Room) (The door opens.) Gil: The chocolate room. (Everyone walks in. The room is full of grass meadows with candy trees, candy plants, and lots of candy everywhere. There is also a river and a waterfall.) Gil: Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three. Come with me! And you'll be! In a world of pure imagination! Take a look! (Gil whips his cane around.) Gil: And you'll see! Into your imagination! Gil: We'll begin! (Gil whips his cane around.) Gil: With a spin! Travelling in the world of my creation! What we'll see! Will defy! Explanation! (Gil whips his cane around.) Gil: If you want to view paradise! Simpy look around and view it! Anything you want to, do it! Want to change the world! (Gil pulls a hair out of Goby's head.) Gil: There's nothing! To it! (Gil takes his hand out to the left direction. The group all run to explore the room and eat some candy.) Mr. Shaskan: Hurry up, Oona. Nonny: This way, Grandpa. Gil: There is no life I know! To compare with pure imagination! Living there! You'll be free! If you truly wish to be! If you want to view paradise! Simply look around and view it! Anything you want to, do it! Want to change the world! There's nothing! To it! There is no life I know! To compare with pure imagination! Living there! You'll be free! If you truly! Wish to be! End of Part 4. Recap The big day arrives. All of the Golden Ticket winners (Goby, Oona, Deema, Tobias, and Nonny) are there with one member of their parents. Goby's mom is there with Goby, Oona's dad is there with Oona, Deema's dad is there with Deema, and Tobias's mom is there with Tobias. Mr. Langoustine is there with Nonny. Everyone was so excited to go in the factory. As the door opens, Gil Gordon appears. He meets the ticket winners and their parents, then they go inside. As they got in, they all didn't expect what it's like. The group had to sign a contract for the tour. Then, they go inside a dead end hallway which takes them in another hallway with lots of doors. As they got in the hallway, Gil tells the group that the next room will have everything that is eatable. Gil opens the door, and they go in a room called "The Chocolate Room." The room is a paradise. It has candy, candy trees, grassy meadows, candy plants, a river, and a waterfall. As Gil sings, he allows the group to go and enjoy the room to eat or explore. Category:Stories